BATHORY ARIA
by luna shinigami
Summary: La oscuridad regia en Hungría, las calles de piedra adornadas con las casas tristes del poblado, el carruaje oscuro del Conde Bathory atravesaba la niebla con facilidad parsimoniosa mientras las bestias eran azuzadas por el cochero de cabellos albinos. Esta es la historia del nacimiento de un Conde Oscuro y su descenso al Infierno. (FAVOR LEER LAS ETIQUETAS)


Yu Gi Oh

Bathory Aria

By Luna Shinigami

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Nota de la autora: hace mucho tiempo existió en Hungría aquella dama llamada la "Dama Roja"… Elizabeth de Bathory, una mujer tan hermosa que todos quedaron prendados de su eterna belleza, así como de su eterna malignidad, sadismo y vampirismo… la canción se titula "Bathory Aria" de Cradle of Filth, esta ha sido modificada para efectos del fic… pero como di la introducción, si no son aptos para un fic bastante sádico y retorcido, mejor no lo leáis por favor, luego yo no me hago responsable.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

 _"Snuffed tapers sighed_

 _As Death left impressing_

 _His crest of cold tears on the Count"_

 **"1586"**

La oscuridad regia en Hungría, las calles de piedra adornadas con las casas tristes del poblado, el carruaje oscuro del Conde Bathory atravesaba la niebla con facilidad parsimoniosa mientras las bestias eran azuzadas por el cochero de cabellos albinos.

Dentro del coche iba una joven de cabellos rubios y ojos violetas amordazada, con ropas de campesina y con el miedo tatuado en los ojos, a su lado se encontraba aquel al cual le decían el "vampiro", su rostro pálido de cálidas facciones, sus cabellos oscuros y sus ojos azules brillaban con malignidad, hoy había sido una excelente caza, su cuerpo completamente vestido de negro y unas uñas largas que parecían nacer del centro del infierno, puesto que eran demasiado duras.

Los caballos resoplaban como esbirros del mismo Satán, la gente en el pueblo cerraba las puertas y las ventanas con tapias de madera, para evitar que el "vampiro" llegara a sus casas y arrebatara las almas puras que tenían.

A lo lejos se podía divisar la fortaleza tenebrosa del conde Bathory. Cuatro torres empinadas y en punta; la puerta principal de madera y plata, los corredores de mármol oscuro junto con cortinas de satín negras y rojas, ventanas tan pequeñas que no entraba la luz del sol, en medio de ese panorama se encontraba el Conde Bathory, con una copa de cristal en su pálida mano, escuchando el sonido de los cascos de aquellas bestias negras infernales que hacían sufrir de miedo hasta el más valiente de los hombres de Hungría.

 _"Benighted like ill-fated Usher_

 _The House of Bathory shrouded_

 _'Neath griefs dark facade"_

El viento se colaba en cada uno de los espacios haciendo que las cortinas danzaran a un ritmo cardiaco, el sonido de las cadenas y los cepos, los látigos y los gritos aterradores de los que aún se encontraban con vida, la puerta del salón principal de abrió, el vampiro traía a rastras a la pequeña rubia que se retorcía entre sus brazos.

Las botas se manchaban de la sangre de las victimas con absoluta facilidad, el conde tenía su mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación, estaba sentado en un trono de hierro, con confortables cojines de color oscuro. Cerca de donde bebía vino se encontraba el cuerpo agonizante de una castaña de ojos azules, otra pobre campesina que había caído en las garras inclementes de los habitantes del palacio oscuro de Hungría, esta pobre mujer tenía las muñecas cercenadas cruelmente derramando el líquido vital llamado sangre, sus tobillos habían sido fracturados y su boca cerrada con hilo y aguja, para que el conde no escuchara más sus lamentos.

 _"If only I could have wept_

 _In mourning by Him side_

 _I would have clasped Him so tight_

 _Like storm-beached Aphrodite_

 _Drowned on Kytherean tides"_

Los ojos bonitos del conde se abrieron al ver a su "vampiro" con una nueva víctima, sonrió tiernamente e hizo un ademán con la mano, de las sombras salieron el cochero de cabellos albinos y ojos marrones, un hombre con mirada de demente esmeralda y cabellos negros y una chica vestida de rojo y el cabello del mismo color.

Todos sonrieron con malignidad, todos menos el conde, la rubia se retorcía entre los brazos del vampiro y trataba de gritar de forma única, pero no podía su boca había sido tapada con una excelente mordaza.

Bathory se levantó con cuidado de su trono y camino despacio hasta la muchacha, aún tenía en esos ojos el brillo de la inocencia que nunca fue perdida, cuando estuvo cerca solo atino a abrazarla, por un momento la rubia dejo de llorar, dejando que sus sentidos fueran embotados por el perfume varonil del joven que decían era el ser más sanguinario de toda Hungría.

\- ¿cómo te llamas? - pregunto en tono dulzón y honorífico, subiendo el mentón de la joven.

-May… May mi señor…- respondió sonrojada y tartamudeando cuando el conde con sus finos dedos retiro la dura mordaza.

Los suaves labios del joven se cerraron en su boca y la hicieron corresponder el beso tierno de alguna manera, ese hombre no era para nada la bestia deseosa de muerte y sangre que había pensado, la chica ignoraba el dolor de otros que como ella habían caído bajo el encanto eterno de la maldad de Bathory.

Sus compañeros sonrieron, otra incauta había caído en el hechizo de esos ojos mieles…

 _"And Kissed Him_

 _For from Him alone_

 _My lips would have known_

 _Enigmas of shadowy vistas"_

Aun en medio de ese beso tierno, las manos delgadas y pálidas del conde comenzaron a deslizar la ropa de campesina y a retirarla con facilidad, dejando ver un par de pechos grandes y un cuerpo de una diosa antigua, sonrió al ver el rostro sonrojado de la joven, los labios volvieron a profanarla y ella se sintió en el cielo, si moría en ese momento seria la mujer más feliz del mundo, pero ten cuidado con lo deseas.

Tus deseos pueden convertirse en realidad.

El conde llevo una de sus manos al cabello alborotado de la rubia y la acaricio con paciencia despertando el libido de los otros cuatro espectadores, sin que la joven se diera cuenta, el albino y el chico de ojos esmeraldas trajeron algo a la sala mientras que la pelirroja y el vampiro retiraban las prendas de su señor dejándolo desnudo, pero aun así tocaban todos los puntos sensibles de su joven amo y de la chica que parecía estar en otro mundo, pues las manos indiscretas del vampiro y la pelirroja llegaban más a su cuerpo que las manos del propio conde.

Sin dejar de besarla el conde fue caminando despacio con ella en brazos, abriendo los ojos para mirar por donde iba, allí lo vio en mitad de sus esbirros, aquel aparato que le daba juventud eterna. Tomo de la cintura a la joven y la miro lánguidamente haciendo que ella se perdiera en las luces mieles de aquel joven conde.

-gracias mi dulce damita- murmuro un poco dulce el joven y empujo a la pequeña dentro del instrumento, el albino cerro la contra parte y un grito desgarrador se escuchó por todo el castillo y también por fuera.

Con unas poleas subieron el aparato y colocaron a su señor en medio.

La sangre roja de la mujer caía en el cuerpo pálido del conde, pintando suavemente su cuerpo despacio y este solo se quedaba mirando aquella invención del que en otrora fue su esposo, consistía en una dama, una dama de hierro, una mujer silenciosa que abrazaba en el fuego eterno y en el limbo de la muerte a sus víctimas, picos filosos penetraban la piel y los músculos, haciendo que la sangre saliera de a pocos bañando al joven.

Su sonrisa tierna no lo había abandonado y solo dejaba caer la sangre caliente de la joven, mientras los gritos iban desfalleciendo de a poco, aquel liquido rojo caía en su cabello rubio, empapaba su rostro de cristal y alabastro, aquel tallado en marfil.

Con cuidado sus cuatro acompañantes comenzaron a lamer cada parte de la sangre que había caído en el cuerpo de su señor, las lenguas intrépidas limpiaban con afán cada gota que profanaba y bañaba el cuerpo del conde Joseph Bathory.

Eran tan continuos esas comodidades que el conde no se excitaba, solo consistía en otro baño. Uno que hacía más de siete años había comenzado, una perversión sádica y sexual, una en el cual el Conde Joseph Bathory sentía especial atracción por la sangre, y no sólo se contentaba con beberla, habitual en los llamados asesinos vampíricos, sino que se bañaba en ella con el fin de impedir que su piel envejeciese al paso de los años.

 _"Where pleasures took flesh_

 _And pain, remorseless_

 _Came freezing the breath_

 _Of raucous life hushed unto whispers"_

Cuando estuvo completamente limpio de aquella sangre que caía de la virgen de hierro, miro con detenimiento sus manos y las vio más jóvenes, más pulcras, mas blancas, camino entre las víctimas y se miró fijamente en un espejo inmenso que estaba a un costado de su trono, se vio más joven, más hermoso y era verdad, ese joven era el hechizo y la maldición de Hungría.

Sonrió al espejo y el vampiro coloco en su cuerpo una bata fina de seda negra.

-Bakura, Duke encárguense del cadáver- su voz sedosa llenaba la sala sangrienta, mientras señalaba a la pelirroja y al vampiro para que lo acompañaran a su habitación, los ojos azules del vampiro centellaron, pero la pelirroja tenía otros planes.

-mi señor Joseph ¿puedo hacerme cargo de Tea?- pregunto bajando la cabeza, el rubio solo sonrió, pues sabia como era su joven hechicera, tenía apetitos demasiado crueles pero acepto asintiendo con su cabeza, mientras veía como Bakura y Duke se hacían cargo del cadáver, entre las entretenciones de los dementes jovencitos … la necrofilia estaba entre su menú principal… lo último que vieron sus ojos miles fue ver a los jóvenes penetrando el cadáver de la rubia y a la pelirroja hechicera y su hermana menor, enterrando agujas ardientes en la pobre aldeana castaña, mientras la desnudaba.

Quién sabe para practicar sus apetitos lésbicos.

Cuando llego a la habitación sintió que era alzado en brazos y acostado suavemente en la cama, que fue testigo mudo de sus cambios y transformación.

-Antul…- murmuro suavemente mientras que le señalaba la hombría a aquel joven que le proveía a las mujeres y a los hombres que eran sacrificados en su palacio.

Luego cerro los ojos dejándose llevar por la sensación de ser venerado con una boca prodigiosa, mientras que las uñas se clavaban en su cadera obligándolo a mantener la velocidad, sintió que se vendría prontamente y levanto el cabello oscuro de su amante y lo sentó en su miembro, mientras el vampiro se retorcía del dolor masoquista de ser embestido de una vez, sin previa lubricación, en el tiempo que había estado con el rubio, a este nunca lo había poseído.

Los vaivenes acelerados de los cuerpos se hicieron más indispensables y el amante más que gustoso se empalaba cada vez más rápido con ese miembro inclemente hasta que sintió que pronto su señor llegaría al orgasmo y acelero sus movimientos haciendo que el rubio se viniera dentro de él, pero lamentablemente el vampiro aun estaba duro y acostó a su señor y lo obligo a abrir la boca para que recibiera su miembro dispuesto. Joey solo se dispuso a complacerlo, después de todo Antul siempre lo complacía, así que lamió, succiono y mordió duramente el miembro haciendo que se escaparan ciertas gotas de sangre, que lejos de doler llegaron a excitar a tal extremo de terminar en el rostro bonito del rubio y sus cabellos.

Joey lo levanto y se acostó a su lado limpiándose el rostro con una suave seda y dándole la espalda a su amante, aun recordaba el dolor y por eso, se había quedado en la edad dorada, que estaba entre la adolescencia y la locura.

 _"Benighted._

 _Inhaling the pale waning moonlight that crept_

 _Through the crypt of Him Lord who so lucidly slept"_

No tendría más de doce años cuando fue sacado del palacio de sus padres en Rumania y trasladado donde conocería a su futuro esposo u esposa, aun esa época creía en el corazón humano y la demencia no había llegado a sus sentidos, veía con la fascinación de niño pasar las calles oscuras y llegar al palacio tenebroso del cual ahora era dueño.

Fascinado con la oscura decoración, algo que no se veía en su reino; encantando por los Cárpatos que se abrían ante él como un cuento de hadas tenebroso.

Dentro del inmenso palacio se encontraba su tía con sus primos, había rumores que decían que sus tíos eran adeptos de Satán y practicaban con celeridad la alquimia y la brujería, la magia negra.

Cuando entro pudo ver a sus primos, eran una mujer y dos hombres, la mujer tendría unos quince años y era morena sin saber porque, se llamaba Ishizu, el mayor tenía veinte años y su cabello violeta, se llamaba Maximillian y finalmente el menor que tendría su edad Noa, al principio creía en juegos inocentes, hasta que a su cama llego el mayor una noche, robando su inocencia entre besos colados y promesas de no decir nada, tomo entre sus manos a un niño de doce años, que prontamente se volvió amante de los hermanos, retozaba con Ishizu y Noa, mientras que era poseído con bestialidad por las noches por Maximillian, así durante tres años, cuando cumplió quince años y se le dijo que su deber en principado era yacer y casarse con el mayor de la familia por un contrato.

Ishizu se marchó al poco tiempo a tierras lejanas estando embarazada probablemente de su rubio primo o quién sabe si de alguno de sus hermanos, casándose con algún conde viejo que no podía siquiera levantar su apellido.

Y llevando un año de matrimonio y sobreviviendo a aquel sistema de vida que le obligaban a seguir, el tiempo ocasiono en él una belleza etérea que ningún ser humano conocía, la palidez mortal de su cuerpo, sus cabellos rubio finos y delicados, sus modales pulcros y una sonrisa siniestra.

Así también, fue el momento que sus ojos mieles comenzaron a cambiar, entre la inocencia y la locura, siempre fue así.

 _"Benighted._

 _Exhaling the wail of black widowhood's toll_

 _Waxing eternal night entered Him soul"_

Tenía dieciséis años y conocía perfectamente lo que su cuerpo podía ocasionar, podía sentir la lujuria desenfrenada y el culposo placer. Su esposo casi nunca estaba por estar peleando en el extranjero, aun no sabía que pasaba con los esclavos, los prisioneros, nada, de eso siempre se encargaba Maximillian, él solo se dedicaba a la filantropía y cosas internas, un lindo accesorio de la monarquía, y según Maximillian aún muy pequeño para servirlo en otra cosa que no fuera el lecho matrimonial del cual el peli morado había abusado continuamente de su rubio esposo, hasta llevarlo a la inconciencia, a la rabia silenciosa y de cierta forma a la sumisión que lo llevaría a locura.

Caminaba con pasos regios y delicados cuando pudo ver entre la multitud un muchacho de su edad, con el cabello castaño y los ojos azules más hermosos que hubiera visto en su vida, era un sirviente por lo que pudo ver, puesto que sus ropas eran viejas y desgastadas, por primera vez quería saciar sus ganas de ver al joven y de dejarse poseer, después de todo en eso se había convertido su vida, pero no pudo acercarse porque los cascos de unos caballos le hicieron dar la bienvenida a alguien, miro con sus ojos miles el carruaje y de allí bajo una bella niña dos años menor que él.

Sus cabellos rojos y sus ojos gemelos a los suyos le hicieron abrazarla con dureza.

Su hermana, su dulce hermana Serenity estaba con él, y lloro sin saberlo por última vez en su vida, por la llegada de su ángel en mitad del dolor de esa vida, sin saber que esa pequeña alimaña rastrera se la iba a complicar aún más.

Los días pasaron raudos y dejo olvidada en su memoria el fulgor de esos ojos azules, solo se desvivía por su hermanita la cual colmaba de regalos y joyas, la pelirroja sonreía con cautela, pero una noche un mes después de que llego, su esposo lo tenía en cuatro penetrándolo sin ninguna consideración y diciéndole al oído lo delicioso que era, cuando la puerta de su habitación matrimonial se abrió de par en par a dejando ver a Noa y a Serenity.

Ambos con batas de seda, pero por los contornos era notable que si ropa debajo, se sonrojo al ver a su hermana allí en su habitación, viendo como Maximillian entraba en él sin el menor reparo y sin importar el público presente,

Con un rápido movimiento Noa beso a su cuñado y luego a su hermano entre besos colados, para desnudarse y desnudar a su hermana pelirroja, trataba de huir pero ellos lo obligaron a introducir su miembro enhiesto en el cuerpo de la pelirroja mientras que Noa sacaba de su interior al mayor y penetraba al rubio y el mayor penetraba a su hermano, trato de quitarse pero no lo dejaban, Serenity disfrutaba de su hermano, susurrándole que siempre quiso pertenecerle, entre gemidos de placer y la mirada pérdida del rubio, que no decía nada, más pensaba que de nuevo había sido utilizado simplemente para ser un juguete que se utiliza en la cama, Todos se descargaron, Maximillian vio el rostro ensombrecido de su esposo y lo levanto de la cama, en el cual aún dormían los jóvenes amantes que se abrazaban aun en los brazos de Morfeo, como dos inocentes criaturas, criaturas definitivamente demoniacas, igual de infestadas como toda la monarquía de Hungría, igual de infestada como sus calles y sangre.

Igual de sucios que los demás.

 _"Now haranguing grey skies_

 _With revenge upon life_

 _Gnathic and Sapphic_

 _Needs begged gendercide"_

-¿que te pasa?- pregunto el mayor mientras que los ojos mieles del rubio lo miraban con furia.

-¿que me pasa?, que me jodi a mi hermana eso pasa- dijo enojado sentándose en la sala.

Su esposo lo miraba como no entendiendo a lo que el rubio siguió hablando, puesto que la amoralidad venia con él y de él.

-es mi hermana, nunca debí tocarla, me siento como un canalla, soy un maldito- dijo por fin cuando sintió el cuerpo de Maximillian encima suyo besándolo, callando su tonta moralidad, su tonta ética

-eso es muy normal Joey, entre nosotros la monarquía, el imperio, la realeza, los que estamos por encima de Dios, es muy normal, eres mi primo y por lo tanto estar contigo es incesto, lo mismo que fue haberme a costado con Ishizu y con Noa, pero poco me importa, las leyes no aplican cuando eres un dios en la tierra, cuando tienes el poder de destruir y gobernar, cuando nunca dirán no a tus mandatos que son leyes más doctrinantes que las de Dios mismo – le beso de nuevo y rompió su labio a Joey con los dientes y levantándolo del sofá –creo que estás listo para ser completamente digno de ser mi esposo- con malignidad condujo a un descalzo y semidesnudo rubio entre las mazmorras del castillo- para dejarte llevar por los placeres y el dolor-

El olor a putrefacción llego hasta los sentidos del rubio que palideció, Maximillian miro el rostro del rubio y lo jalo más rápido llevándolo hasta el potro de las torturas, allí en una cruz se encontraba atado un muchacho pelinegro de no más de quince años, un soldado probablemente, un reformista o algo parecido.

Lo que no sabía el rubio es que ese chico le enseñaría que era la demencia, una de la cual nunca salió.

El muchachito seria su boleto sin retorno a una aberración digna solo de un psicópata.

Vio cómo su esposo, lo torturaba de la manera más cruel, mostrándole al rubio como clavar las agujas ardientes debajo de las uñas, como sodomizar al joven con elemento con picos, desgarrando el esfínter, trato de alejarse poniendo una mano en su boca y evitar que un grito de terror saliera de su garganta, pero su esposo, que bien era conocido como el "caballero negro", lo hizo avanzar, hasta quedar de frente con el joven que tenía los ojos vacíos porque hace poco se los habían extraído.

En una de las pálidas manos del rubio, hizo que empuñara una daga y se la clavó en el cuello al chico, la mano grande del de cabellos lilas guiaba de manera lenta la mano pequeña del rubio que temblaba fuertemente y no apartaba su vista del muchacho, mientras vibraba por cada vena cortada y por cada espasmo de dolor del que dentro de poco moriría, sus ojos mieles estaba completamente abiertos y sus cabellos rubios se mecían duramente por su respiración dificultada.

Sintió la daga atravesar el cuello y romper incluso las cuerdas vocales, la sangre salpico su mano, parte de su adusto atuendo de cama, su rostro y unos mechones delanteros de su hermoso cabello, cuando la limpio la mano con la cual había empuñado la daga se vio más pálido y más joven, sonrió entrando en la demencia una que lo acompañaría hasta el final de sus días, cuando en medio de la excitación por la sangre derramada Maximillian lo tomo en la mazmorra susurrándole al oído el nombre de la víctima para que nunca lo olvidara.

Entre las furiosas embestidas le gemía, palabras que quedarían grabadas por siempre en su memoria –Mokuba… mmmmmm… Recuérdalo, se llamaba, Mokuba Kaiba- dijo en medio de palabras mantricas que llegaban a la razón del rubio y la destruían por completo.

 _"Delusions of Grandier denounced the revolt_

 _Of descrying cursed glass, disenchanted in vaults_

 _Encircled by glyphs midst Him sin-sistered cult"_

El rubio volvió a la realidad, cuando sintió que su amante se había levantado, ya habían pasado diez años desde ese día, diez largos años, en los cuales su alineación y enajenación no encontró ninguna ruta normal.

Los primeros dos años su esposo lo entreno en el arte de la tortura convirtiéndolo en el doble de sádico que el caballero negro, su dulce hermana se dedicaba a la hechicería y las predicciones, siendo amantes ocasionales, descubrió en ella una locura más grande que la suya, una locura que invadía sus recuerdos y lo obligaban a actuar justo como los demonios vampíricos a los cuales se estaba acostumbrando, ya que se encontraban en su desequilibrada cabeza.

Cuando Maximillian murió junto con Noa en Rumania, él tomo el control de Hungría, llenando su casa de magos, brujas y hechiceros, necrófilos y pederastas, parricidas y locos que le siguieran la corriente en su locura, aunque finalmente solo se había quedado con Bakura que era el hijo menor bastardo de Maximillian. Este sufría de ataques paranoicos y decía que el diablo le susurraba mantras para asesinar y degollar y de qué forma tan magistral que lo hacía, a veces ponía cara de niño bueno para luego volverse un sicópata y acabar destajando a aquellos incautos que creían en su rostro de inocencia, tal vez porque en tanta locura aún era inocente como él mismo; Duke que era necrófilo desde niño al igual que sociópata, amante de su hermana y de Bakura, adicto al opio, asesinó a sus propios padres incendiando la casona donde vivían, Duke sabía muy bien utilizar el fuego y le encantaba ; su hermana la cual descubrió que era más sádica que él e incluso obligaba al rubio a tomarla en medio de su locura, practicaba la alquimia y conocía el secreto de los venenos más poderosos de Europa, tenía un sequito de maestras hechiceras que eran amantes de su pelirroja adorada y finalmente Antul, Antul ese nombre se deshacía en su labios, lo hizo sentir placer por primera vez, venerándolo, su vampiro adorado, su amante, su proveedor y el que le decía que la sangre de sus víctimas lo hacía ver más joven, los juegos sexuales entre los dos eran deliciosos, el vampirismo de Antul y su lujuria era inimaginable, hacia caer a su cuerpo una y otra vez en sus redes y por ese chico de mirada extraña y ciertas manías asesinas haría cualquier cosa, no era amor, era más bien deseo, pertenecía y necesidad, sin Antul no podría conseguir tantas víctimas, sonrió ante el pensamiento, su vampiro haría lo que fuera por él y él correspondía muy bien el sentimiento.

Un mutualismo sádico correspondido.

Llevaba más de siete años vagando en su carroza buscando nuevas víctimas, por momentos las desangraba y se recostaba en la tina llena de sangre cuando salía su figura era más etérea, a veces la virgen de hierro, a veces solo miraba como sus congéneres violaban y torturaban a su victimas sin llegar a matarlas, habían aldeanos que habían pasado sus últimos meses en ese palacio,

Se levanto con cuidado y se acercó a la pequeña ventana de su habitación, estaba solo, lo cual agradecía completamente, mientras recordaba en su mente la primera persona que asesino y de la única que se acuerda,

Mokuba Kaiba y esos ojos azules.

 _"With hangman's abandon He plied spiritworlds_

 _To Archangels in bondage_

 _From light to night hurled_

 _Cast down to the earth where torment would unfurl,,."_

El albino corría entre los pasillos de la mansión como un endemoniado, sus ojos desorbitados y la sonrisa maquiavélica que lo acompañaba, así se dirigió a la habitación matrimonial del conde Bathory, guiado por las notas lúgubres del violín que siempre tocaba el conde como si eso lo alejara o lo consumiera más en la locura, ese violín maldito que le regalo su tío Vlad Tepes de Rumania, el albino abrió la puerta viendo como el rubio dejaba de tocar el violín y lo dejaba en una mesa, para luego mirarlo seriamente.

-¿porque interrumpes así en mi habitación?- pregunto de manera ofuscada por lo cual el albino dio dos pasos atrás, él podría estar demente pero le tenía temor al joven rubio, que sobrepasaba su locura y su insanidad.

-Conde Joseph, Escuche decir que viene un prelado de la sagrada Iglesia a supervisar la vida en estos parajes- respondió el albino poniendo su pose aprendida de niño bueno.

Joey abrió sus hermosos ojos miles y miro a su hijastro de alguna forma malvada, el albino gozaba con 18 años de edad, hasta que una sonrisa enferma salió de sus pálidos labios.

-entonces estaremos esperándolos, un prelado de la sagrada Iglesia en mi castillo, dile a Serenity que prepare todo, quiero que vea que este reino anda marchando en todas las de la ley y que guarden nuestras preciadas cargas en el sótano, no queremos que bajo ninguna circunstancia las encuentren ¿Verdad? - sonrió de nuevo tomando en sus manos el violín, para que las notas sádicas hicieran su aparición.

Bakura solo asintió y se dirigió a hablar con Serenity para que se encargar de todo lo que tendría que hacer en el palacio, en pocas horas el palacio tenía una nueva vista, aunque los mármoles aun fueran oscuros y su decoración fuera bastante gótica ahora no olía a putrefacción y sangre, como si emanara de las entrañas de la tierra, al menos no por ahora.

A los cadáveres que se encontraban a las puertas del palacio se les dio sepultura; si cristiana o no, muchas veces queda al criterio de quien lo dice; muy lejos del palacio, los demonios que habitaban el palacio se preparan sus mejores galas y se advirtió al pueblo, uno que con miedo solo asintió a lo que dijera su muy trastornado soberano.

 _"But soon,_

 _Him tarot proved_

 _Hybrid rumours spread like tumours_

 _Would accrue_

 _And blight Him stars_

 _To better bitter truths_

 _Of cold bloodbaths_ "

La carroza que traía a los prelados iba rápidamente, raudo por los Cárpatos, mostrando su bosque encumbrado mientras bestias seguían el carruaje con hambre. Dentro del carruaje iban dos sacerdotes, uno de cabellos tricolor extrañamente y los ojos cárdenos inquisitivos, el otro de un cabello castaño oscuro y los ojos azules como dos pozos del cielo claro.

\- ¿aún no sé porque nos mandaron aquí? - pregunto por enésima vez el tricolor.

-Atemu ya te lo dije, se presume que hay muchas irregularidades en el reino de Hungría, que el soberano es un loco demente que se desvive por torturar a su pueblo en depresión, por eso venimos, para corroborar ante nuestra santa iglesia si es verdad o solo sospechas infundadas - dijo cansado leyendo por quinta vez el reporte de las autoridades que le habían comunicado del insólito hecho al vaticano.

Tenía en sus manos morenas testimonios de brujería, herejía, tortura, sadismo, sodomía, incesto, asesinato, secuestro, y lo peor, era que la lista continuaba, muchos de los testimonios decían que el conde Bathory tenía un pacto siniestro con el diablo y por eso su belleza, que también que tenia de amante a un hombre que le apodaban el vampiro, por la palidez exagerada de su piel, sus colmillos largos, sus uñas como garras y porque únicamente se le veía de noche cuando salía de caza en el carruaje de Bathory,

Pero todo eran meras suposiciones, además creía él que el chico que apodaban de esa forma tan peculiar "el vampiro" podría sufrir de una enfermedad llamada "Porfiria", que hacía que las personas obtuvieran un aspecto similar al de una bestia demoníaca, aún estaba por comprobarse la ciencia por encima de la superstición, pero él más que un sacerdote era un teórico y un científico.

Otros documentos decían que tenia de amante a su propia hermana y que esta practicaba la hechicería convocando los poderes de la oscuridad, muchos mitos, muchas leyendas, lo único que un recuerda vagamente del conde Joseph Bathory antes de que fuera al sacerdocio, fue ese día hace mucho tiempo.

Aún recuerda verle entre los jardines y la puerta el cuerpo de su señor, un rubio de ojos mieles que nunca salía del palacio y ese día se asomaba con sigilo como tratando de averiguar que había por fuera de las paredes de piedra del castillo, entre los pueblerinos decían que el conde Maximillian Bathory era abusivo con su joven esposo, al punto de ultrajarlo, solo rumores, aunque no era de extrañar, cuando vio por única vez al conde rubio este tendría unos dieciséis años y el conde Maximillian veinticuatro, ocho años mayor, en eso podría radicar la verdadera diferencia, aunque también otros rumores decían que el conde rubio era abusado incluso antes de haber contraído nupcias con el conde, seguramente eso si sucedió, Maximillian era conocido por su sadismo en las batallas aunque era un héroe para Hungría por salvarlos de la conquista Turca.

Coloco los papeles a un lado, rumores solo rumores habían llegado al vaticano y ahora él y Atemu se dirigían a Hungría, donde había desaparecido su hermanito sin dar lecciones de vida hace diez años, su adorado hermanito Mokuba, la luz de su vida, de pronto en algún lugar de la tierra se hallaba el chico que ahora tendría veinticinco años.

Tan ensimismado estaba que no fue hasta que Atemu le dio un codazo que vio la figura etérea del palacio oscuro de Bathory Aria.

-Seto ya llegamos - pronuncio débilmente Atemu al sentir un aura oscura que llegaba hasta su oído, su piel y el resto de su cuerpo, aquel palacio tenía un aura oscura tan penetrante que parecía que era habitada por sayones de Lucifer.

El castaño solo asintió bajándose del carruaje y viendo la edificación con algo de recelo y ansiedad.

 _"As bodies rose_

 _In rigid droves_

 _To haunt Him from their_

 _Shallow burials imposed_

 _When wolves exhumed_

 _Their carthen wombs_

 _Where heavy frosts had laboured long_

 _To bare their wounds"_

Las sotanas negras se movían al compás del viento aterrador que cubrió el palacio haciendo que la suave tela rozara las piernas desnudas de los sacerdotes, hasta el punto que el más bajito se enuncio la cruz en su pecho, solo por precaución, caminaron lentamente hasta ver en el resquillo de la puerta a un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos verdes.

-buenas tardes, sus santidades, mi nombre es Duke y mi señor Joseph Bathory los espera- dijo en tono solemne dándole paso a los sacerdotes y al paso que estos caminaban los ojos verdes de Duke brillaban con malicia conocida, saber que dentro de poco ese par de sacerdotes caerían en la enajenación de los ojos mieles de su señor rubio.

El de ojos azules miraba tono con antigua fascinación, hace mucho tiempo le hubiera encantado conocer los verdaderos secretos de esa fortaleza, de aquel palacio que escondía tantas cosas y tantos secretos; Cuando era joven soñaba con saber que se sentía dormir en los suaves lechos de plumas y la seda en sus tendidos, con los baños de oro y las prendas costosas con adornos en oro, plata y muchas joyas que él jamás vería en su vida, puesto que su vida estaba llena de restricciones y pobreza.

Atemu, aunque caminaba despacio procuraba estar cerca de Seto, aun cuando afuera estuviera el sol, en el palacio no pasaba ni un haz de luz, dándole un aspecto mortecino, lúgubre y un olor casi imperceptible estaba en el aire.

Los corredores eran luctuosos y bastante opacos a lo que alguna vez imagino, por fin llegaron hasta donde estaba la sala principal y pudo observar una mesa grande con platos perfectamente alineados, a un lado se encontraba un caballero albino y en el otro lado la pelirroja de la cual hablaba los textos y testimonios, ambos con rostros inocentes de niños pequeños.

Al frente Seto vio una ilusión etérea, delicada, triste de alguna manera e incitante, si era verdad el pacto que había hecho el conde, era uno muy poderoso para sostener esa belleza sin igual, que cautivaba tanto a hombres como mujeres.

El conde Bathory, Joseph Bathory estaba vestido como un pantalón de paño negro y una chaqueta del mismo material y color que se entallaba en su estrecha cintura, tenía en una de sus manos el símbolo de Bathory en un hermoso anillo, que aún conservaba el de su adorado matrimonio, la camisa era roja sangre hasta el cuello y para finalizar el cabello rubio rebelde como siempre lo había llevado.

Esa fue la ilusión etérea del sacerdote castaño, pero pronto salió del abismo de esos ojos mieles cuando el más bajito le dio un codazo para que bajara de nuevo al mundo de los vivos.

Cuando se repuso pudo articular palabra con facilidad colocando una máscara de estoicismo, una que siempre tenía en el Vaticano.

-muy buenas tardes Conde Bathory, yo soy Seto Kaiba prelado del vaticano y mi colega aquí presente es Atemu- dijo haciendo una reverencia, al igual que el chico de ojos cárdenos, lo que no pudieron notar fue el brillo en los ojos de el rubio cuando el castaño pronuncio su apellido.

 _"Kaiba, Kaiba, Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba...Kaiba, la sangre, el cuello, la daga, la sangre, su esposo, sexo, Kaiba, su piel, su locura, Kaiba,."_

Aunque las palabras y las imágenes se arremolinaran en su prolífica mente nunca dejo de sonreír y hablar en tono fuerte como si el remolino de su interior fuera tan normal que había aprendido a convivir con el y realizar entre los dos un sonoro mutualismo de convivencia.

-buenas tardes señores, por favor tomen asiento, yo soy Joseph Bathory, Conde de Hungría y me siento honrado de que nos acompañen hoy a la mesa- dijo señalando las mesas y haciendo que sus invitados tomaran asiento.

Atemu miraba con recelo a la pelirroja que sonreía con igual inocencia que su hermano, los ojos mieles de los hermanos estaban conectados y este se levantó y le cedió a su hermana un puesto en la mesa, mientras Duke y Bakura servían los alimentos, no se escuchaba a ningún otro sirviente para tan amplio palacio, así que los movimientos rápidos de los dos hacían eco entre las paredes.

-señores, ella es mi hermana Serenity Wheeler- sonrió a lo que ambos sacerdotes se levantaron e hicieron una reverencia, sacando una sonrisa tierna del rostro de la pelirroja, una sonrisa salida también de su demencia, una igual que la de su hermano, tan inocente, tan absurda, como si nunca hubieran cometido ningún pecado a pesar de haberlos cometido todos.

 _"To the depths of Him soul they pursued_

 _Wielding their poison they flew_

 _Like a murder of ravens in fugue"_

La comida paso sin ningún contratiempo de algún tipo, pero debían averiguar algo, algo sobre los testimonios, sobre las muertes, aunque a decir verdad el palacio parecía muy normal, algo lúgubre y mortal pero muy normal, normal para la realeza que habitaba dichos parajes y no era precisamente la cueva de un asesino en serie.

Después de finalizada la cena, al albino y el de ojos esmeraldas retiraron los utensilios y pidieron a su señor permiso para salir, dos empleados normales, el rubio sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza, con la mano sugirió ir a la sala para hablar mejor, tomando el dorso de la mano de su hermana, la encamino hasta la pequeña salita acompañados de los prelados.

Cuando llegaron allí, Joey tomo entre sus manos algo de licor y repartió para luego hablar cerrando los ojos y degustando el aroma del Whiskey añejo entre sus manos.

-bueno señores, entonces ¿a que debo el honor de su vista en mis aposentos? - pregunto sin abrir los ojos, sabiendo de ante mano a que venían los jóvenes sacerdotes.

Atemu miro fijamente el rostro inocente del rubio y luego miro a Seto que andaba viajando entre el cuerpo del soberano, no le había apartado la mirada desde que llego y pensó que de pronto el rubio se molestaría por la incesante mirada que su compañero de ojos azules le dirigía, una que estaba prohibida, y sabiendo por lo mismo que Seto no hablaría, él decidió tomar la delantera.

-conde Bathory nos han llegado registros de muchas irregularidades en su reino, por eso estamos aquí, por lo nos hemos podido dar cuenta no existe nada entre el palacio, pero quisiéramos saber si…- la pregunta con tinte de respuesta quedo en el aire, por la sonrisa juguetona de la pelirroja.

-a ver déjeme adivinar- sonrió la mujer mirando al sacerdote de ojos cárdenos y al de ojos azules –que practicamos a la hechicería, que mi hermano y yo somos amantes furtivos, yendo contra toda palabra de nuestro señor creador, ¿verdad?- dijo mirando al tricolor.

-¿cómo sabían qué?- pregunto el de ojos violetas.

Joey se levantó de su puesto y se acercó a la ventana viendo caer la noche lentamente por los encarpados de Hungría.

-Mi querido sacerdote Atemu, eso es historia antigua, se dice que tengo pacto con el diablo, de amante a un vampiro, que tengo además a mis servicios esbirros del hades tan poderosos que nadie pondría controlar su poder. –se acercó a un instrumento que se encontraba encima de un piano pequeño, era su violín antiguo –además, si, mi hermana debería ser en estos momentos mi esposa, pero no he querido tomarla como tal y le he dado el poder de decisión de casarse con quien su corazón el dicte -

El ojiazul lo miro seriamente cambiando el semblante de tonto soñador a sacerdote embestido con el poder del altísimo.

-lo que nos está diciendo es muy serio, es incesto- dijo siseando como una serpiente, la risa de el rubio tan suave y sedosa.

-usted no sabe cómo se maneja esto ¿verdad mi querido Seto? –murmuro levemente –en nuestra clase el incesto es permitido para perdurar la santidad de nuestra sangre, mi difunto esposo era mi primo en primera línea directa, pero yo no he tenido nada con mi hermana, pero ella tampoco se quiere apartar de aquí, así que no puedo hacer nada para impedírselo y obligarla a casarla con otro pariente en línea directa, porque lamentablemente soy el único varón en línea directa, -

Los sacerdotes abrieron sus ojos, nunca lo habían pensado y digerido de esa forma.

-¿otra pregunta señores? - pregunto el rubio ladeando su cabeza y colocando su mentón en el frio diapasón del violín, alzando sus manos para que el arco quedara a la altura de las cuerdas.

-¿porque tiene diferentes apellidos? - pregunto seriamente el castaño, las primeras notas de una sonata triste empezaron a salir.

-al contraer matrimonio con Maximillian Bathory, yo tomaba su apellido, dejando de ser un Wheeler para siempre, entonces también se me puede acusar de sodomía puesto que estuve casado con el caballero negro ¿no es verdad mi querido Seto? - respondió sin abrir los ojos, pero aquella voz llego tan de lleno a los oídos del castaño que negó inmediatamente.

-no, no se le puede acusar de sodomía, fue en el periodo en el que estaba casado y era una ley entre familias que no tiene nada en su contra, pero si en la actualidad la práctica lo tendremos que dejar prisionero- los ojos azules volvieron fijos en la figura mágica y hechizante del conde.

-en la actualidad - susurro dejando el violín en su puesto y mirando a los sacerdotes - si gustan pueden quedarse en las habitaciones del ala tres, Serenity me harías el favor- su hermana sonrió y le tendió la mano educadamente a Atemu para conducirlo entre los balcones y pasillos del palacio, el ojiazul los siguió de cerca, mirando de reojo al rubio que se había quedado completamente solo en la sala.

Lo que no habían podido apreciar sus ojos brillantes y azules fue la sombra que estuvo escondida en la sala todo el tiempo, con unas hermosas plumas de cuervo en su cabeza y un hilito de sangre en sus labios que se formaban deliciosamente en una sonrisa.

-será un problema, esos sacerdotes serán un problema Joey, - dijo sin menor recato el vampiro saliendo desde las tinieblas, viendo la expresión seria del rubio –¿en que piensas? -

-en esos ojos azules que no había visto desde que tenía dieciséis años, esos que invitan a pecar en la lujuria vampírica ¿no lo crees? - pregunto más para sí mismo que para el amante que tenía los puños cerrados y los apretaba con fuerzas haciendo que sus uñas se clavaran en la piel y brotara el líquido mágico que proveía de vida a los seres humanos.

-¿Te gusta el sacerdote? - pregunto encarando a su señor, nunca en todos estos años había tenido ese tipo de competencia, nunca el rubio había pronunciado la palabra "pecado" ante sus muchos amantes, además del único que aceptaba que tenía cierta locura vampírica por alguien era por el chico de cabellos negros y de ojos azules.

-desde que tengo dieciséis años, mi querido Antul, desde que era muy pequeño como para saber que la vida no era solo obediencia y adquisición de lo que decía Maximillian, esos ojos azules que poseen un brillo tan parecido a los oculares de Mokuba - dijo cayendo de nuevo en la demencia de su primer muerto, con los ojos mieles tintineando como insano, moviéndose de un lado a otro.

-¿Mokuba?, ¿quién era ese? - pregunto el vampiro relajándose un poco y lamiendo la palma de su mano, donde habían rastros de sangre que él no pensaba desaprovechar.

-Mokuba Kaiba, un muchacho que llego a las mazmorras de Maximillian, aun no sé porque, al principio pensé que era un soldado o un traidor, luego supe que pudo ser un simple muchacho travieso que entro a palacio, un muchacho al cual le cercene el cuello, al cual le clave agujas al rojo vivo debajo de las uñas, un muchacho al cual Maximillian sodomizo con una de las varas de Lirón y un muchacho al cual le habían sacado los ojos y la lengua, cuando Maximillian me tomo en la mazmorra vi uno de su ojos, azules como si me estuvieran mirando por el daño proferido ante su persona, un muchacho que fue testigo de mi caída ante el mundo deparado para mí, ese fue Mokuba Kaiba, Mi Mokuba Kaiba, sus ojos son iguales que los del querido Seto, del mismo azul, son cosas que mi querido vampiro, yo nunca olvido, ni la sensación de la daga en mi mano,- sonrió maléficamente mirando al muchacho y mirando alternativamente su mano–¿qué me trajiste apara hoy?- murmuro con extrema lujuria, que distaba de la sexual.

-está en su habitación mi joven conde, espero que lo disfrute, - termino Antul dándole un beso apasionado a su señor y conduciéndolo hasta su habitación.

 _"And knowing their raptures_

 _Would shatter Him dreams_

 _He clawed blackened books for damnation's reprieve_

 _Baneful cawed canons on amassed enemies"_

Allí en su espaciosa cama matrimonial, estaba acostado desnudo un jovencito de aspecto tierno. Amordazado, encadenado a la cabecera de la cama con gruesas cadenas que cortaban su circulación, Joey sonrió mirando al chico asustado. Sus ojos violetas lo miraban con pánico y se le hizo extraño que aquel bello espécimen de unos quince años fuera tan parecido al sacerdote Atemu. Ya sabía porque lo había escogido Antul.

-hermoso- pronuncio el rubio, quitándose la chaqueta y yendo por su presa, que cerró los ojos en un acto de supervivencia, porque, según los ancianos, quienes miraran los ojos mieles de aquel conde, quedaban tan hechizados que se daban a asesinar por voluntad propia.

Joey acaricio suavemente sus cabellos haciendo que el chico lo mirara y cayera como todos en la mirada miel que llenaba de ternura cada uno de los actos del joven.

Con cuidado retiro la mordaza y lo beso en la mejilla, tan pequeño, tan indefenso como cuando su esposo lo tomaba salvajemente, destrozando su interior,

-shhh, tranquilo pequeño- habló tiernamente delineando con sus manos los labios del pequeño sonrojado.

-no me haga, no me haga nada su alteza- dijo nervioso, ya no por su obvio estado de encadenado sino por su desnudez y la cercanía del rubio conde.

-no pequeño, yo no te haré daño- musito para besar el cuello níveo del chico tricolor -¿cómo te llamas pequeño? di tu nombre, por favor..- rogo entre besos cortados mientras mimaba el cuello del chico con su prodigiosa boca.

-Yugi mi señor, mmmmmm, me llamo Yugi Motou- gimió pasito con los ojos cerrados al sentir las manos expertas del rubio sobre su cuerpo, sin percatarse que la escena era mirada con morbo por Antul, que se masturbaba mientras su señor, quitaba las cadenas que apresaban al chico y se retiraba las estorbosas ropas,

Con la misma paciencia y siendo devoto del cuerpo del menor debajo suyo, lo beso y lo preparo para sentirse dentro de su cuerpo, Yugi no podía negarse había caído entre esos ojos que no daban dudas de negar ninguno de sus pedidos,

La maldición y el hechizo eran ciertos.

El vaivén de los cuerpos comenzó y las manos de Joey viajaban por el cuerpo de menor, mientras se movía suavemente en su interior, el chico de ojos violetas solo gemía y pedía entre gemidos más, el rubio sonrió, sabía que ahora era el momento de disfrutar de ese cuerpo, mientras se movía, Antul llego a la cabecera de la cama y le coloco una uñeta de plata en su dedo índice, Yugi no estaba ni por enterado, fue cuando sintió que su cuello era atravesado por algo filoso pero no importaba en su estado de éxtasis total, la sangre comenzó a salir torrencialmente de la yugular del chico que pedía un más, con la cadera poseída y enredando sus piernas a la cintura del conde.

Por su parte Joey lamía la sangre y Antul fue por el festín.

Lamiendo entre los dos el cuello del pequeño, la sangre caliente se deslizaba con facilidad gracias a cada embestida que proferirá el rubio, pronto Joey sintió como las piernas de Yugi caían a la cama, más sin embargo no cesaba, la sangre aun salía de ese blanco cuello y no quería detenerse, no cuando el pequeño cuerpo le estaba dando placer aun muerto, más cuando aún podía sentir que el calor se deslizaba del cuerpo del muchacho, y pudo gozar de acabar dentro de este para luego salir de él y ver su obra. Sonrió y beso suavemente los labios azules del pequeño cadáver y luego, entre la sangre derramada y al lado del cuerpo sin vida tomo al vampiro que había esperado mucho por esto, ansioso y desesperado.

Cuando terminaron una faena más animal, Joey miro al pequeño y lo sostuvo en brazos, arrullándolo con suavidad.

-no dejes que Bakura o Duke lo tomen, entiérralo a buen recaudo- dijo ordenándole al vampiro que se vistió rápidamente y tomo el pequeño cuerpo del chico entre los brazos del conde – Es un buen muchacho, merece un lugar digno para descansar-

Antul solo asintió, desapareciendo rápidamente entre las sombras, mientras su amo se vestía apenas con una bata y salía al balcón admirando la inmensa Luna.

-Esos ojos azules que pronto serán míos- murmuro con una voz divertida – Seto, tus ojos serán míos-

 _"So Hallow's Eve_

 _As He received_

 _Like Bellona to the ball_

 _Those enemies_

 _Fell-sisters heaved_

 _Him torturies_

 _Cross stained flagstones_

 _To Him carriage reined to flee"_

En los caminos de Hungría, nadie hablaba mal de aquel rubio, los sacerdotes fueron a cada casa del poblado, pero nada, nada que estuviera en su contra y muy en el fondo de su corazón el ojiazul se alegró, puesto que se prendo innegablemente de esos ojos miel, se veía a él mismo espiándolo entre las noches, vigilando el sueño de ese joven de mirada expresiva, de sonrisa encantadora, de labios perfectos, que lo invitaban a profanarlos con dureza, sentía su cuerpo arder cada vez que sentía su presencia de cerca y se sonrojaba cual quinceañera empedernida por su pretendiente.

Se sentía impúdico y pecador, era un sacerdote enviado por el mismo Dios y se masturbaba como un chiquillo viendo la primera moza a escondidas.

Trato de calmar los ímpetus dado el estatus que mantenía sus envestiduras negras y la cruz en su pecho, en las noches se azotaba con dureza rezando piedad por sus pecados. El sacerdocio había sido su vida luego que Mokuba desapareció por andar molestando entre las paredes del palacio.

Su hermano Mokuba, era un año menor que él y tenía cierta debilidad por las cosas finas, pero desde aquel día que salió de casa para vender fruta en el mercado no lo había vuelto a ver, nadie dio razón de su paradero y parecía que se lo hubiera tragado la tierra, incluso su majestad Maximillian había puesto a algunos hombres a buscar a su hermano, pero nada.

El mismo conde Maximillian había pagado su cuota para que tuviera una educación en el sacerdocio y él había aceptado con renuencia, a pesar de lo que se dijera de aquel hombre de cabellos violetas había sido muy bueno con él, aunque eso lo alejo de Hungría, el conde fue muy bueno con él.

Por eso de alguna forma quería que su viudo no sufriera ningún daño, era eso y que se le estaba metiendo en la piel como un maldito veneno invitándolo a pecar, lo sabía pecaría dentro de poco por ese cuerpo delicado y ese porte fino de gran señor.

Atemu lo miro clínicamente mientras se sentaban en una fuente.

-¿estás seguro de lo que haces Seto?- pregunto de manera audible como conociendo con anterioridad los pensamientos retorcidos de su colega.

-no te entiendo Atemu ¿seguro con hacer qué? Dímelo exactamente- pregunto ofuscado mientras desviaba su mirada azulina a las aguas de la fuente, cristalinas y puras.

Los ojos violetas del sacerdote lo examinaron –sé que estas pensado, desde que lo viste no haces más que vigilarlo, estar pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos, negándote a servir verdaderamente a tu Dios y dejando corroer tu alma por el cuerpo del conde- beso su cruz mientras desviaba la mirada de su amigo.

-NO ES CIERTO- grito –yo solo quiero llegar al fondo de esto, quiero que la imagen del conde este exenta de todo lo inventan de manera perversa, eso es lo que quiero, investigar la verdad, que nada de lo que dicen los aldeanos es cierto o de los rumores que llegaron al vaticano- se levantó apenas haciendo mover su sotana y caminando enojado hasta el palacio de Joey.

Atemu suspiro, no sabía el verdadero motivo, pero desconfiaba del conde y de su hermana, de aquellos hombres que estaban con ellos ¿Por qué alguien de tanto poder solo tiene dos sirvientes? ¿Por qué su hermana parecía más la esposa de la casa y del palacio que su hermana de verdad? ¿porque a pesar de esa sonrisa afable veía unos ojos mieles que le infundían temor? por eso nunca lo veía directamente a los ojos, no quería terminar venerándolos como lo hacía Seto. Tenía miedo y si, sentía un escalofrío que rasgaba su alma.

Algo no estaba bien, tanta belleza y tanta paz en un reino solo podían significar una cosa, una farsa, una falacia, incluso una treta, movió sus manos tratando de aplacar las arrugas de su sotana y camino suspirando sin saber que era vigilado por unos ojos azules que se resguardaban en una gruesa capa negra que cubría por totalidad su cuerpo.

Mostrando una sonrisa sádica, el espía regreso al palacio.

"But He knew He must brave the night through

Though fear crept a deathshead o'er the moon

Like a murder of ravens in Fugue"

La noche cayo en Hungría y la luz mortecina de la luna iluminaba cada uno de los rincones de la mansión, bueno aquellos rincones que podían ser iluminados con la escasa luz.

Pero aquella luz reflejaba una sombra caminar escondido hasta la habitación del conde, y espiar como un ladrón furtivo al rubio, sin saber que este ya sabía de sus oscuras intenciones y solo sonreía. Sabía perfectamente que estaba siendo vigilado por unos ojos azules fieros que últimamente rayaban en lo demente, tanto como él pero nunca como él, que contradicción.

Joey dispuesto que después de diez años se cumpliera su pedido, su oración, comenzó una danza macabra que le haría perder la cabeza al sacerdote de cabellos castaños que lo admiraba con ojos de trastornado.

Con cuidado se levantó frente al espejo y se miró con sus eternos ojos mieles, retirando con cuidado las prendas de su cuerpo, dejando caer primero la chaqueta negra que se cruzaba en su pecho, luego retiro la camisa del mismo color, desabotonando con suavidad cada botón, despacio, tan lentamente que el ojiazul quiso entrar y arrancárselos de un jalón, cuando los diez botones de plata que tenía su camisa fueron abiertos, deslizo la prenda por su piel de porcelana y cayo despacio haciendo un sonido muerto al caer al suelo.

Seto se mordía los labios para no gemir duramente y su miembro se levantaba aún más ante la visión demoníaca de esos ojos miel, que veneraba con la santidad de un dios.

Las manos delicadas del conde viajaron con la misma parsimonia ante la correa de cuero y el pantalón, bajándolo con una sensualidad aprendida con los años, con una delicadeza que aprendió a utilizar a su favor, para conseguir favores de los altos mandatarios, para evitar las sádicas violaciones de su esposo, para tratar a su cuñado, para tratar a la demente de su hermana, para poder estar con su infinidad de amantes, aquellos que estaban casi siempre metidos en su cama y luego tenían un pequeño lugar en el cementerio.

Quedo únicamente en ropa interior, aquellas calcetas largas de color oscuro que se pegaban como su segunda piel hasta la rodilla, sonrió otra vez, sabiendo lo que causaba en el espía de su cuerpo, coloco los pulgares en el borde del elástico y los bajo con tanto cuidado, que pudo escuchar claramente el gemido de pasión al otro lado de la puerta.

Se acerco a sillón cerca y cubrió su cuerpo desnudo con una capa roja que llegaba hasta el suelo y tenía encajes de oro, la capota cubría su cabeza y dejaba salir algunos mechones rubios rebeldes, se sentó casi en frente de su espía y comenzó a tomar de nuevo pero esta vez no era Whiskey, era un líquido rojo que le quemaba las entrañas y le daba vida eterna y juventud eterna, que le daba esa figura etérea que su esposo había cultivado también en su mente de niño y quedo tan aguerrida a su corazón que nunca pudo sacarse la idea de la juventud eterna.

Se podían ver las suaves piernas blancas siendo acariciadas por la fina tela, Seto, era humano y un humano más que trastornado por la visión demoniaca o angelical frente a él y no quería resistirse más no podía evitar que el cuerpo frente a él lo llamara de una y mil formas, así que abrió un poco la puerta y entro con su larga sotana negra, arrancándose la cruz de tajo y lanzándola lejos, haciendo con este acto desobediencia ante su religión y dogma, para luego mirar de manera lujuriosa el cuerpo del conde que aún no había levantado su mirada.

-¿que deseas mi querido Seto?- pronuncio serenamente, sabiendo que el castaño solo deseaba poseer su cuerpo hasta la muerte y así lo haría, cumpliría su deseo.

-a usted, eso es lo que deseo…- señaló firmemente, tomando al rubio de los brazos arrancándole la capa, dejándolo en completo desnudo, mientras sus manos grandes tomaban con dureza el cuerpo entregado del rubio.

La sotana cayó al suelo por obra y gracia de las manos delicadas del chico rubio, que era más bajo que el castaño, que se deleitaba en el sabor extraño del cuerpo del conde, sabia a dulce miel con el sabor metálico de la sangre, sin cuidado lo tiro duramente en la cama mientras miraba su rostro perfecto y esos ojos mieles que lo invitaban a pecar de la manera más descarada.

Profano sus labios con desespero, tratando de llevar algo más en ellos que un beso, la demencia había llegado de llano a su cuerpo prístino y seducido bajo las garras de un demonio de cabellos rubios y ojos miel.

Joey simplemente sonrió, aquel sacerdote era demasiado fogoso, apasionado, delicioso, pero se centraba en sus ojos, y el morbo cubrió su cuerpo. Esos ojos, los mismos de Mokuba, posiblemente hermano del sacerdote. Quién sabe. Podría ser.

Los dientes de Joey se aferraron al cuello del sacerdote que exclamo un grito mitad dolor, mitad placer, deseaba profanarlo y con dureza con la misma con la que lo besaba y lo mordía le abrió las piernas y observo el grado de excitación del rubio conde, pero miro esos ojos miel con detenimiento, respondía con claridad a cada y uno de sus pedidos pero no apartaba la mirada de sus ojos, se estremeció por esa mirada, como si antes se hubieran visto y hubieran llegado juntos al infierno de la locura, envueltos en el fuego de la perdición, como si se conocieran desde siempre.

Así que, como locura y perdición, debía deshacerse de ella,

Coloco el miembro duro y caliente en la entrada del rubio y lo penetro de una estocada, haciendo gritar al conde, la estrecha cavidad se tragaba el miembro duro del castaño y lo apretaba tanto que ocasionaba un dolor placentero.

Sintió que algo se deslizaba por su miembro y supuso que había sido sangre, pero eso lo motivo extrañamente más, así que comenzó a embestir el cuerpo debajo suyo, ese cuerpo que cerraba los ojos y se mordía los labios para no gritar por el dolor preferido en sus mancilladas entrañas.

Cuando la lubricación facilito el desplazamiento, el de ojos miel enredo sus piernas en la cintura del castaño y lo obligo a acelerar el ritmo sádico que llevaban ambos cuerpos. La sangre se podía oler, seguramente había dañado el delicado esfínter del conde, pero no cesaron en ese ritmo inclemente y en esos vaivenes dolorosos y llenos de placer.

Un placer por demás masoquista y por demás sadista.

Las uñas y los dientes rasgaban y marcaban los cuerpos ajenos, la sangre y el dolor de las heridas proferidas en una pelea con tinte de sexo, con vaivén de fuego, con padecimiento y tormento, pero con placer y delectación, sensualidad del goce de hacer daño y recibirlo.

El primero en llegar fue el castaño que enterró de forma más fuerte su miembro como si deseaba que le llegara a la garganta al joven, segundos después el rubio llego al orgasmo de manera fuerte, exhalando un grito de dolor.

Seto se desplomo ante el cuerpo del rubio y empezó a besar su boca de manera tierna que distaba mucho del acto salvaje al cual había sometido al conde.

Joey solo sonrió y saco de su interior el miembro flácido del que ahora por esa noche había sido su amante, lo miro fijamente y delineo con sus manos el contorno del rostro hermoso del castaño, uno de los pocos que habían sobrevivido a su cama.

Como un acto olvidado se recostó sobre el pecho del castaño y escondió perfectamente su rostro, haciéndole cosquillas con el cabello rubio rebelde, mientras el sacerdote delineaba su espalda curiosamente y sonreía.

-hace mucho tiempo no sangraba- murmuro quedo entre el pecho del castaño.

Hasta ese momento Seto cayo en cuenta y su cuerpo se tensó, luego de la lujuria, quedo la preocupación –te lastime, perdón conde… yo… yo…- tartamudeo en forma penosa que logro sacar una sonrisa verdadera del rostro bonito del conde Bathory.

-¿conde? así que seguimos con los formalismos mi querido Seto,- sonrió de nuevo mirando fijamente esas orbes azules, mientras recordaba cómo había perecido el joven que tenía unos ojos similares –solo decía que hacía mucho que no sangraba, desde que murió mi esposo nadie me ha poseído..- dijo sencillamente.

-¿puedo hacerle una pregunta, Joseph?- dijo el castaño tapando su cuerpo con una sábana roja y cubriendo el cuerpo del rubio, a lo cual este último solo asintió.

-es cierto lo que dice la gente ¿Qué el conde Bathory lo ultrajaba? - dijo penosamente sin dejar de acariciar esos lacios cabellos forjados en oro.

Joey sonrió y deposito un beso tierno en la punta de la nariz del chico de ojos azules –primero querido Seto, soy Joey no Joseph, segundo si, Maximillian me ultrajo desde que tenía doce años ¿Por qué?- pregunto con inocencia que en ningún momento era fingida.

-¿porque?, porque lo dice con tanta naturalidad, como si no le doliera, como si..- la pregunta quedo en el aire mientras el rubio se recargaba sobré él. No entendia, no era posible entender.

-¿porque? ¿porque? ¿porque pregunta tanto? era mi obligación, las líneas de la familia debían unirse y esa era una forma, era mi esposo y tenía todo el derecho de tomar aquello que le pertenecía por sí solo, además eso ya es pasado- dijo cerrando los ojos – los porque no importan Seto… O sino respóndame algo ¿Por qué un sacerdote que viene a condenarme a las llamas flameantes de la hoguera esta en este momento desnudo en mi cama? - sonrió y empezó a dormir suavemente en el pecho del castaño que abrió los ojos fuertemente, era cierto, pero por el hechizo de esos ojos mieles no importaba quemarse en la hoguera del infierno con él.

También dejo que el sueño de Hipnos llegara confortable hacia sus ojos, mañana seria otro día para meditar que había hecho preso de la lujuria y el deseo por el condenado Joey Bathory.

 _"For each masked, jewelled gaze held dread purpose_

 _Horror froze painted eyes to cold stares_

 _And even Him dance_

 _In the vast mirrors cast_

 _Looked the ill of Him future_

 _If fate feasted there,."_

Los cascos de los caballos imperiales habían llegado al palacio del conde Bathory comandados por el capitán de cabellos de fuego y ojos grises, había recibido una orden de cateo para la mansión por pedido del sacerdote Atemu, los cascos alertaron a los habitantes del palacio, despertando al joven de ojos azules que dormía hasta hace un momento plácidamente en los brazos de Joey Bathory.

Cuando pudo enfocar vio como el chico miraba por la ventana y su mirada miel vagaba por las afueras del palacio,

-vístete- murmuro el conde pasito acercándole la ropa del sacerdocio a Seto y dándole la espalda –tu amigo mando una carta para que vinieran a mi palacio y si te encuentran aquí será tu muerte -

El ojiazul no había captado nada, hasta que sintió que era sacado de la habitación del rubio y que ya se encontraba completamente vestido, camino hacia fuera y vio al capitán Alister Crowley, un pelirrojo con el cual se detestaban a muerte, por razones simplemente desconocidas, a su lado estaba Atemu.

-¿que es esto Atemu?- pregunto ofuscado pero el sacerdote de ojos violetas solo pudo mirarlo con preocupación.

-abre los ojos Seto, Bathory no es normal, nada en este maldito castillo lo es, y tu solo te desvives por él- dijo mirándolo preocupado cuando los soldados entraron al castillo, allí en mitad de la sala vieron al rubio conde con una copa en la mano y mirando fijamente a la nada.

-buenos días señores- dijo con reverencia.

Alister se acercó al conde y le paso una hoja con un sello en filigrana de oro que le rubio siquiera miro.

-¿me podría decir que dice allí?- dijo despectivamente mirando los ojos grises del pelirrojo con seriedad.

-que venimos a buscar pruebas de su herejía contra Dios, que venimos a conseguir pruebas de su pacto con el diablo- mirando de arriba a bajo al conde que estaba cubierto con la capa roja con filigranas de oro, cuando al recinto entro la pelirroja hermana del conde.

-¿Joey que pasa?, los soldados están en todo el palacio..- dijo sin perder la sonrisa.

Joey le respondió con una sonrisa, cuando la puerta fue irrumpida por dos soldados que traían en sus brazos a un golpeado chico de cabellos negros.

-¡ANTUL!- grito el conde retirándose la capa y cubriéndole cuerpo del amante vampiro y alejándolo de la luz del sol, levanto el mentón de Antul con cuidado y miro las manchas rojas que el sol había dejado en el rostro de su amante.

-me atraparon en Carpathia- dijo débilmente – la luz, no veo bien- dijo en tono cansado.

-Serenity, trae hierbabuena y ajenjo- ordeno, más preocupado por su vampiro que por la guardia que esperaba precisamente ese movimiento para culparle.

-ESO ES YERBATERIA Y EL ES UN VAMPIRO- grito Alister ordenando a dos soldados que se lanzaran contra el cuerpo del engendro de ojos azules y bastante maltratado pero rápidamente cayeron al suelo por su corazón fue atravesado por dos dagas bien puestas.

Todos miraron hacia los lados y pudieron ver al albino y al de ojos verdes.

-mi señor conde pensaba dejarnos sin diversión –murmuro Bakura, saltando hasta estar cerca al rubio y Duke se acercó a la pelirroja, mientras que los soldados y ambos sacerdotes estaban asombrados.

-capitán Alister debería mandarlo a encerrar en las mazmorras, mi amigo aquí presente sufre de Porfiria, no es ningún vampiro y puede morir por su exposición al sol- dijo fríamente mientras tomaba entre sus manos una espada y le lanzaba otra a su pequeña hermana – no es mi costumbre, pero le pediré encarecidamente que se alejen- sus ojos mieles brillaron con malignidad, aunque su sonrisa estuviera tierna.

-Joey, cálmate, deja que los soldados investiguen y limpies tu nombre- dijo Seto acercándose al rubio pero fue detenido por la espada filosa de Serenity.

-no te le acerques sacerdote o te juro que no veras otro día para contarlo,- la mirada de la pelirroja se volvió tenebrosa y la risa demente de Bakura y Duke resonaron entre las paredes de piedra del palacio.

-brujería, hechicería, el diablo aclama por sangre, donde los placeres tomaron la carne y el dolor sin remordimiento- empezó a recitar Bakura moviendo de un lado a otro la espada – la sangre, los soldados, la sangre de vida, Satán exige sacrificio por las vidas que mi padre arrebato, Joseph déjeme matar, necesito permiso del caballero rojo para atraer la sangre a mi espada…- casi fue un ruego lastimero como demente sonriendo más fuertemente haciendo que los presentes se aterraran.

Joey solo asintió y Bakura se fue en contra de varios soldados, pero estos lo apresaron después de dar muerte a tres, la locura que habían intentado controlar salía de manera cruel y se desataba con furia y ahora se veían sus verdaderos rostros.

Duke sonrió también y se lanzó con maldad contra el pelirrojo que había llegado y le corto de un tajo una de sus manos. Sonriendo con ignominia, con demencia, con posesión demoníaca,

Seto y Atemu comenzaron a rezar, pero el ojiazul tenia sus ojos puestos en los mieles de Joey que sonreía por cada acto de maldad que proferían sus esbirros, fue allí cuando comprendió todo, el caballero rojo de Hungría, el ser demoníaco más hermoso del mundo, con ojos hechiceros y brujos que atraían a todos los seres humanos, era de verdad ese hombre frente a él y no un alma que fue destrozada, era un demonio y no un ángel que purgaba pena en Hungría y Seto solo rezo por su alma y por la de su amante nocturno.

 _"In an age crucified by the nails of faith_

 _When rank scarecrows of christ blighted lands_

 _An aloof Count born an obsidian wraith_

 _Dared the abyss knowing well He was damned_

 _Him life whispered grief like a funeral march_

 _Twisted and yearning, obsessed an entranced_

 _With those succumbing to cruelty_

 _Crushed 'neath the gait of Him dance_

 _A whirlwind of fire that swept through the briers_

 _Of sweet rose Him thickets of black thorn had grasped,."_

La batalla comenzó, pero los esbirros fueron detenidos con prontitud debido a la diferencia de soldados a favor del coronel Crowley y los sacerdotes, al único ser humano que no tocaron fue al conde que sonreía clemente por todo lo que se había hecho, en sus ojos no se podía ver la maldad, solo el entorno de una mente trastornada.

Alister estaba furioso y empezaba a sufrir de fiebre por su mano cercenada, los soldados fueron caminado por todo el palacio cuando entraron a la mazmorra junto con Seto, Atemu y Joseph.

Los gritos y rostros de asco se podían ver claramente en el rostro de las personas que habían entrado a la mazmorra con el conde, se escuchó de fondo como uno de los soldados había vomitado al ver la escena de horror frente a sus ojos.

El sótano, eso era un salón de torturas de Bathory, el rubio sonrió tratando de acariciar a una pequeña aldeana que temblaba, pero cuando vio los ojos mieles de su señor se calmó, para asombro de todos, ya que no tenía varios dedos de la mano y fuertes latigazos se veían en su espalda, sus ropas destrozadas y desdentadas en parte de su cuerpo.

-¿cómo estas pequeña?- pregunto con ternura.

-¿mi señor vino a sacarme hoy?- demando la pequeña aun en esa jaula.

-si, hoy te vas pequeña- pronuncio besando la mano que carecía de dedos.

-¿con usted mi señor?- pregunto la pequeña, a lo que el rubio sonrió.

-no, desde hoy eres libre-

entrego a los soldados un manojo de llaves que abría cada una de las jaulas de aquellos desgraciados que habían sido torturados, el rostro del rubio brillaba con luz propia, cuando una de las mujeres se abalanzo contra el rubio cuando la soltaron, esta había sido violada, torturada y desangrada varias veces para bañar a su señor.

El ojiazul se iba a poner en medio, pero vio cuando la mujer deposito un beso cándido en los labios del rubio, eso verdaderamente lo descoloco, a él y los soldados. A él y hasta a Atemu, que se persignaba a su lado.

-mi señor Bathory, hoy debemos bañarlo ¿verdad?- pregunto la mujer tomando un cuchillo en la mesa y los soldados se alertaron al ver lo que hacía.

La mujer de cabellos negros corto su muñeca y la elevo hasta por encima de la cabeza del rubio, dejando derramar su cándida sangre por el cabello de oro del conde y esta caía en el rostro, haciendo que el rostro de Joey adquiriera un color aún más pálido de lo normal.

El rubio la sostuvo de la cintura hasta que la mujer fue quitada de sus brazos, vendada su mano y vestida, alejada de allí y del hechizo del conde que había colocado sobre ellos.

Muchos miraban al conde con respeto y bajaban sus cabezas al pasar por el cuerpo de su señor, cuando un hombre de unos 30 años de cabellos de plata paso por su lado se detuvo inclemente.

Se acerco ante el rostro sonriente de Joey y vio las traviesas gotas de sangre que caían por su rostro y su clavícula. Así que como si fuese una lección aprendida comenzó a lamer la sangre, ya que las toallas rasposas irritarían la piel blanca de alabastro de su señor.

El ojiazul miraba cada acto con morbosidad, mientras que Atemu lo veía con abominación.

¿Hasta qué punto esos hombres, mujeres y niños habían sido torturados para servir como si fuese convicción propia?

Finalmente, los prisioneros habían sido puestos en libertad y el pelirrojo bajo a ver la magnitud del pecado de aquel conde.

-conde Bathory, sus esbirros serán condenados a la hoguera y usted por decreto del rey…- pronuncio fuertemente.

-seré emparedado en una de mis habitaciones hasta que sucumba la muerte y mi locura ¿verdad? - dijo Joey tomando entre sus delgadas manos una vara de Lirón. Un palo, una vara más propiamente dicho que tenía unos picos de acero de unos tres centímetros, miraba todo como un niño, reflejándose entre el acero y mirando con afección la sangre que escurría de algunos de los elementos de tortura.

-si señor así lo ha dispuesto las legiones unidas de Carpathia-

Bathory siguió en su mundo de locura. Mirando su rostro manchado de la sangre coagulada por el reflejo de los elementos de tortura y suspiro sin mirar a ninguno y salió de allí, el ojiazul miraba con a aquel hombre, aun no sabía por qué entre sus actos malignos veía a Joey como un niño que trataba de aprender el funcionamiento humano.

 _"He demanded the Heavens and forever to glean_

 _The elixir of Youth from the pure_

 _Whilst Him homosexualites fantasies_

 _Reamed to extremes_

 _O'er decades unleashed_

 _Came for blood's silken cure"_

-es aberrante- dijo Atemu vagando su mirada en cada uno de los objetos que se encontraban allí, cada uno más salvaje, sádico y bárbaro que el anterior – Es aberrante ver como esas personas han caído sobre el embrujo maligno de esos ojos- alzo su mirada asqueada para enfocarla en el rostro del ojiazul que se encontraba bastante contrariado.

Seto miraba todo con un brillo fatídico en sus ojos. Quería saber cuál era el verdadero motivo de tanta maldad y lo peor del caso es que era tan atrayente como la luz de las velas a las polillas.

-Seto, escúchame por favor- se acercó Atemu tomando de la mano al ojiazul –escúchame, tienes una vida por delante, Joseph Bathory solo será un recuerdo dentro de unos días y viajaremos juntos hacia Roma, como lo habíamos pensado, entraras como el más joven cardenalicio de nuestros prelados, serás tratado con el mayor de los respetos- trato de hacer caer en cuenta al joven de cabellos castaños.

-¿quien lo va a condenar?- pregunto fríamente, quitando ese brillo del rostro, pero sin escuchar ni una sola palabra de su brillante futuro.

-Tú- sentencio Atemu mirándolo –tú eres un prelado con un cargo más alto que yo, tu eres la figura de la santa iglesia, tú lo debes condenar, hacerlo pagar por su barbarie, por su crueldad, por su monstruosidad y su ser impío, Seto-

El ojiazul lo miro contrariado dándose la vuelta y mirando a cualquier otro lugar de ese pasmoso sitio.

-hazlo tu Atemu- pronuncio Seto recordando el cuerpo del rubio, su cuerpo sus ojos, su entrega, su sangre que caía en su miembro sacudido de placer.

El de ojos violetas lo volteo fuertemente y lo abofeteo –olvídalo, hazlo tú, condénalo, condénalo para siempre, debe vivir por siempre en estas cuatro paredes, nunca más sus crímenes debe ser vistos, debemos salvar las almas inocentes de aquellos que pueden caer en manos de ese demente, que por tener poder creer poder destruir vidas- se giró para salir de aquel lugar con la sotana moviéndose entre sus piernas –solo tú y así mataras ese amor demoníaco que tienes por él y te libraras de su embrujo y todo quedara olvidado aquí emparedado entre estas cuatro paredes-

El ojiazul maldijo con todas sus fuerzas, enterrando una pequeña daga en una de sus manos, viendo la sangre copiosa.

 _"But Him reign ended swiftly_

 _For Dark Gods dreamt too deep_

 _To heed Him pleas_

 _When Him gaolers were assailed_

 _With condemnations from a priest_

 _Who'd stammered rites_

 _In the dead of night_

 _For maidens staining winding sheets"_

La gente del poblado había sido congregada a las afueras del palacio, se veían perfectamente cuatro hogueras. Los aldeanos gritaron cuanto improperio a los señores de la oscuridad que habían sucumbido Hungría por bastante tiempo.

Pero aun así tenían temor que esas bestias fueran inmortales y regresaran por su alma, desde su ardiente tumba en llamas.

Seto estaba vestido de negro con una Biblia en la mano y tratando de rezar infructuosamente, solo pensaba en el conde de ojos mieles.

Alister dio la orden de traer a los condenados, por un camino de trocha y en medio de los iracundos aldeanos seguía una carreta, estaba dispuestos a lanzar cuanta legumbre y piedra tuvieran pero no pudieron, en medio de las cuatro figuras condenadas, sentado se encontraba el conde, vestido de negro y con la capa roja y decoraciones en oro, así que solo callaron por respeto del joven de ojos mieles.

Antul estaba vestido de negro y tenia una capa gruesa que evitaba que los rayos del sol laceraran su piel, sus uñas se aferraban con dureza a los cáñamos de la carroza mientras que sus ojos azules miraban divertidos a los pobladores; Bakura se había vestido como su padre Maximillian y con el símbolo de la familia Bathory aunque sus ojos marrones mostraban un dejo de locura, por lo cual al ver el cepo no hizo otra cosa más que sonreír, ante ese acto, sus compañeros lo imitaron: Duke iba vestido de verde casual y con el cabello suelto, sus manos se entrelazaban de forma gentil entre las manos de la hechicera pelirroja y le decía frases de amor carnal que la hacían excitar a medida que llegaban a su destino y finalmente la pelirroja vestida de rojo, con el cabello completamente suelto y es su cuello una cadena de cuero, amarrada a varias hiervas, huesos y un mechón rubio de su hermano,

La carroza se detuvo y los soldados bajaron a los futuros ajusticiados.

Alister miro al conde con superioridad, pero se dio cuenta muy tarde que había visto esos ojos, trato de retirar la mirada, pero fue tarde ya se había prendado de aquellos ojos.

Seto se paró en frente de los condenados y comenzó las acusaciones.

-Ryo Bakura, hijo natural se le acusa de hechicería, brujería, pacto con el bajísimo, sodomía, persecución, tortura, secuestro, necrofilia ¿Cómo se declara ante el pueblo que vio nacer? - dijo en tono frío, sin mirar al conde, y aunque lo quisiera tampoco podría su cuerpo estaba tapado por esa capa que siempre traía.

-¿yo como me declaro?- dijo Bakura con arrogancia –culpable, porque veo los muertos en las paredes, porque los cadáveres son deliciosos como un manjar, porque los demonios hablan a mi oído y me conducen a matar, porque cercenar aun ser humano muestra la debilidad del mismo,- sonrió más y la gente quedo asombrada del semblante de niño bueno que por un momento sostuvo.

-esperamos que cuando tu alma sea purificada con el fuego y tu alma encuentre redención en los pecados que cometió contra las personas- suspiro el ojiazul -Duke Devlin, Se le acusa de asesinato, tortura, sedición, traición, herejía, necrofilia... ¿Cómo se declara?- estúpida pregunta, protocolo estúpido, si de todas maneras iban a morir en la hoguera.

-que Satán lo viste seguido mi querido sacerdote, lo mismo para usted capitán manco– y soltó una carcajada cruel y su risa estridente hizo que los aldeanos dieran un paso a tras pero que una pequeña sonrisa llegara al rostro de Joey.

Seto trato de calmarse, dos más y debía dar veredicto ante lo que no quería hacer.

-Serenity Wheeler, se le acusa de incesto, brujería, posesión, hechicería, tortura, lesbianismo antinatura- iba a continuar, pero la voz suave de la pelirroja lo detuvo.

-y la lista continua mi querido sacerdote, si soy culpable de todos los actos que se me acusan, soy culpable de locura, soy culpable de amor, soy culpable de desear demasiado…- dijo la pelirroja quitando la capa que cubría el rostro bonito de su hermano, pasando sus manos atadas por detrás de su cuello –te amo- dijo para besar lánguidamente a su amante y hermano –¿nos vemos en el infierno?- pregunto con ternura monstruosa.

Joey le beso la frente como si fuera un acto muy común –si hermanita, nos vemos en el infierno-

Los soldados la quitaron de las cercanías del conde y la llevaron con los demás prisioneros que estaban siendo atados a la base de una hoguera.

El ultimo antes del conde rubio.

-Antul Yohanes se le acusa…- dijo seriamente el castaño mirando fijamente al hombre de la capa oscura, más siendo interrumpido por este.

-se me acusa de vampirismo, de sodomía, de secuestro, de tortura, de sedición, estaré encantado de morir – también se acercó al rubio y le levanto el mentón –los vampiros no tenemos alma ¿Qué hago para volverte a encontrar? –pregunto ante la mirada atenta de todos.

-esta es una adicción de lujuria vampírica, tú me encontraras, me encontraste en esta vida, me encontraras en la otra- sonrió el rubio besando los labios de aquel proveedor. Cuando el vampiro le rompió el labio haciéndolo sangrar copiosamente, para después lamer la sangre cálida del rubio.

-juro que te encontrare en la otra vida-

El ojiazul tomo la Biblia entre sus manos estrujándola duramente por el beso que vio, sentía celos enfermizos a aquel que condenaría.

Cuando los cuatro estuvieron atados en las hogueras delante del conde, con sus testimonios ante el pueblo y sus almas condenadas al infierno, prendieron los soldados fuego a los fardos de paja bajo sus pies, las llamas comenzaron a expandirse hasta empezar a subir por los cuerpos que no gritaban, solo sonreían ante la mirada atenta del rubio que tenía un brillo extraño en sus ojos, como la emoción del asesinato. La emoción de verles perecer, de verles las sonrisas aun cuando sus cuerpos quedaban quemados hasta el punto de soltar su último suspiro y fenecer.

Atemu le dio la mano a Seto, solo faltaba Bathory y se alejarían lo más pronto posible de aquel lugar.

 _"And He postured proud_

 _When Him crimes were trowelled_

 _And jezebelled to peasant lips_

 _Though He smelt the fires_

 _That licked limbs higher_

 _To the tortured cunts of accomplices"_

Los gritos que enervaron al pueblo cuando fueron quemados vivos los cuatro cómplices, quedaron silenciados cuando los soldados levantaron a Bathory que tenía una sonrisa tatuada en el rostro, mientras miraba fijamente los ojos azules que lo condenaron a la demencia y lo sacarían de ella.

El ojiazul respiro copiosamente mientras sostenía la Biblia.

-Conde Joseph Bathory esposo del difunto Maximillian Bathory, Se le acusa de todos los crímenes de Lesa Humanidad, atentando contra su pueblo, su gente y su obligación de cuidar- pronuncio severamente mirando el rostro bonito del rubio.

-se me acusa de una y mil cosas, a las cuales no tengo el temor de responder, cometí cada acto en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales –abrió sus ojos mieles mirando al de ojos azules con deseo –no importa de todas maneras moriré. Si soy culpable, de asesinar, de violar, de cercenar, de tomar sangre. De bañarme en ella para prolongar mi juventud y mi vida, de ordenar que hacer con cada uno de los torturados,- confeso el joven mirando a todos sin el menor atisbo de duda –es más mi querido sacerdote puedo relatarme del único asesinato del cual me acuerdo – se acercó al sacerdote castaño y suspiro acariciando el rostro de este – Seto… era joven no sobrepasaba los dieciséis años y mi esposo me llevo a las mazmorras después de haber cometido incesto con mi hermana en la misma cama en la que mi esposo estaba conmigo y mi cuñado –sus ojos brillaban ante cada palabra la locura finalmente había llegado, mientras los aldeanos lo veían horrorizados, Atemu se bendecía y Alister no podía quitarle la vista de encima – mi primer asesinato, mi primer cadáver, con el cabello negro, abundante, había sido torturado mi joven sacerdote, su piel mancillada por una sardónica violación, aún recuerdo la sangre que mojaba mis pies, al ser conducido en la mazmorra, aún recuerdo el pálido rostro del pequeño, aún recuerdo mi mano en su cuello y como Maximillian me ayudo a destajarlo, como se abría la carne y brotaba la sangre, como se rompían las cuerdas vocales y las venas, produciendo su muerte rápida, aún recuerdo como la sangre caliente bañaba el cuerpo de ese joven y como mi esposo me tomo entre la sangre derramada, repitiendo cada vez que entraba en mí, el nombre que llevo tatuado en mi alma, -sonrió, pero los espectadores estaban mudos ante tanta maldad –Mokuba Kaiba, ese es el nombre de la primera persona que cercene en mi vida, aquel niño fue conducido a las mazmorras por mi esposo y aún sigo preguntándome el porque-

Los ojos azules se abrieron con sorpresa y luego se transfiguraron en ira e intenso dolor, pero el rubio no se detuvo –así es mi joven sacerdote, el joven Mokuba Kaiba fue mi primer asesinato, supongo que algo significa para usted, un hermano quizá-

Seto se cegó por la ira y se abalanzo contra Joey, tomando entre sus manos su fino cuello y apretándolo con fuerza hasta que fue alejado por los soldados.

-LO CONDENO- grito fuertemente –LO CONDENO Y LO MALDIGO, LO CONDENO, NO VOLVERÁ A VER LA LUZ DEL SOL Y ESTARÁ EMPAREDADO EN SU HABITACIÓN, UNA PARED DE PIEDRA QUE SOLO TENDRÁ UNA PEQUEÑA RENDIJA DONDE SE LE DARÁ EL ALIMENTO, PERO USTED MORIRÁ ALLÍ Y EL CASTILLO SERÁ CERRADO, USTED NO VERA DE NUEVO LA MALDITA LUZ DEL DÍA, NO PODRA SEGUIR ASESINADO, NO PODRA SALIR A RESPIRAR- grito con fuerza dolido y finalizando llorando por aquella muerte que había tenido su hermanito, grito como un animal herido sujeto por un par de soldados y Atemu, grito como si hubiese Joey extirpado su corazón junto con su relato.

-amen- pronuncio el rubio, siendo conducido por los soldados y dejando allí al pueblo temeroso y un sacerdote en vuelto en lágrimas por aquel perdido que había sido brutalmente asesinado.

 _"So ends this twisted fable's worth_

 _And though spared the pyre's bite_

 _By dint of nobled bloodlined birth_

 _Him sins [crimes] garnered Him no respite_

 _Forever severed from the thrill of coming night_

 _Where slow Death alone could grant Him flight"_

El conde se encontraba sentado en la cama mirando hacia la nada mientras que los soldados, clausuraban la ventana y le dejaban únicamente pequeñas fisuras para que entrara el viento, a él no le podían hacer nada más dado que era un conde, alguien con la sangre real corriendo por sus venas, sonrió un poco mientras que un soldado lo miraba como preguntando qué pasaría por la mente del joven sádico.

Pensaba que las almas de sus amigos estaban buen recaudo, mientras a él aún le tocaba sufrir en la tierra, su habitación era inmensa y por ello los soldados que estaban clausurando las ventanas se demoraron bastante, pero el conde no se movía de su lugar, solo mira, nada más, como acordándose de que alguna vez tuvo razón y conciencia.

Después de tres horas llegaron a la puerta y, pero antes llego el capitán pelirrojo, con una sola mano, el rubio miro el muñón que tenía, Duke había hecho bien su trabajo.

-veo que está cómodo su señoría- el sarcasmo del pelirrojo se oía, mientras se acercaba al suave rostro del conde – si usted quisiera podría denegar esto y vivir entre la luz y la libertad, solo escójame a mí y será salvado- pronuncio con lujuria mientras acariciaba los mechones rubios de Joey.

-me quedo con la habitación si no le molesta –respondió fríamente, haciendo que el capitán pelirrojo se sorprendiera por la decisión tomada.

-¿está seguro?- pregunto de nuevo – le estoy dando la posibilidad de salvar su alma del fuego de las llamas del infierno-

-si capitán, esto es lo más seguro que he hecho en mi vida y creo que ya van a empezar a levantar el muro, así que por favor salga, realmente no quiero quedarme emparedado con usted –dijo con toda la ceremonia del caso y señalándole la puerta al pelirrojo que salió hecho una fiera

Cada vez las piedras ocultaban más su entrada de libertad y procuro un largo suspiro antes de recostarse en la cama y cerrar los ojos.

Atemu caminaba entre los soldados que habían tomado posesión del palacio y de todos los bienes del rubio, es por eso el verdadero motivo del emparedamiento del conde, muerto Joey los bienes pasarían al pariente cercano del rubio, Vlad Tepes y eso no podían permitirlo, eran vienes que serían administrados por la santa iglesia para remediar los pecados cometidos.

El sacerdote de ojos cárdenos se acercó al capitán y miro fijamente -disculpe capitán...- estaba vacilante.

-Si dígame padre Atemu, ¿en qué puedo servirle? - pronuncio con reverencia y tragándose el enojo que el Joseph había procurado en él.

-capitán ¿ha visto a el padre Seto? es que no lo encuentro-

-no padre, no he visto al padre Seto desde que entramos al castillo. Pensé que estaba en su habitación- respondió el pelirrojo poniendo una mano en su barbilla.

-¿no? Bueno disculpe las molestias, voy al pueblo a ver si está allí, seguramente está en la fuente, es el sitio más cercano a Dios en este lugar, por su pureza- retirándose de allí con un pésimo sabor de boca.

Alister también tenía una extraña sensación aun así, solo miro la habitación tapiada del conde y se giró, dejando al hombre rubio en la completa soledad, con solo las memorias de sus crímenes.

Finalmente, su habitación había quedado en penumbras, solo sentía su respiración y se levantó aprender algunos candelabros, para siempre la oscuridad reinaría en su vida.

-Seto puedes salir- dijo en voz suave, sabiendo que había compañía en su habitación.

-¿como sabía que estaba aquí?- pregunto enojado y aun con ira en esos ojos bonitos azules y con una daga en su mano.

-desde que entre a esta habitación supe que estaba escondido entre el armario de mi ropa- respondió prendiendo cada uno de los candelabros –aunque si me va a matar porque se quedó encerrado conmigo, le hubiera resultado más fácil introducir ajenjo en comida o cicuta, no sé, lo veo más creativo, aunque la daga es sumamente personal pero así morirá conmigo, ¿no lo crees Seto?- sonrió mostrando su lado demente.

-usted mato a mi hermano- siseo con fiereza acercando la navaja al cuello del rubio.

-sí, yo lo cercene, que quiere que le diga, además era la única forma de volverme digno de ser el esposo del caballero negro, fueron años de aprender a torturas, el me obligaba a ver esas torturas y esos asesinatos, si no lo hacía me violaba de la forma a más violenta y asquerosa posible, con el tiempo aprendí a utilizar mi belleza para librarme de eso... También con el tiempo empecé a disfrutar de las matanzas y de ver la sangre en mi cuerpo, ella promueve la vida eterna, me bañaba en ella y la tomaba así estoy joven por toda la eternidad, -

-¡esta demente!- grito fuertemente soltando la daga y abrazándolo –esta demente y yo también, por querer morir con usted a dejarlo por siempre,- dijo acariciando la piel del rubio por encima de la ropa –estoy tan demente que no me importa en lo más mínimo lo que hizo con Mokuba o no sé si me importa, solo me importa usted con su belleza demente y con esos ojos miel que me hacen pecar-

-¿porque?- los ojos mieles tenían un extraño temor por la pregunta, temor que hace años no tenia, temor por la pregunta y temor por la respuesta –¿porque me quiere?, ¿porque desea estar conmigo? pensé que entregándole mi cuerpo iba a saber la suciedad que este tenía, iba a descubrir mis secretos, iba a escuchar el nombre de su hermano por el suyo-

-descubrí secretos que me enamoraron, descubrí demencia, pero descubrí ternura e inocencia, descubrí muerte y sangre, pero descubrí el cielo a su lado- dijo Seto besándole los labios –usted me enloquece pero de manera distinta, como la primera vez que le vi saliendo de palacio, sonriendo como si fuese la primera vez que lo hiciera-

El rubio sonrió pasando las manos por detrás de la nuca del castaño y sintiendo como este lo levantaba en vilo para costarlo en la cama –nunca nadie me amado sin pedir mi cuerpo de por medio, el amor solo existe de esa forma- pronuncio mirando con esos ojos ámbar los azules eternos del cielo de Seto, para que querer la luz del día si allí tenía la luz, los nubarrones, los días soleados y los días eternos y lentamente los ojos de Mokuba iban desapareciendo de su mente solo para ver los de Seto solamente.

El castaño sonrió –el amor o es solo carnal, el amor es …- toco su rostro – con usted es lujuria pero también sumisión, deseo o sacrificio, es tantas cosas que no se enumerarlas o hablarlas, pero le voy a demostrar con hechos que para amar no es necesario que me entregue su cuerpo,- se levantó y trajo dos vasos de champaña y con una botellita.

-láudano- susurro el rubio sonriendo - láudano – había reconocido la botellita como las que su hermana etiquetaba.

-¿qué hubiera pasado si nos hubiéramos conocido antes?- pregunto el castaño tomando entre sus manos morenas las pálidas del rubio.

-todo hubiera sido igual, mi demencia hubiera llegado no podía evitar casarme con Maximillian… tal vez hubiese sido peor, porque me hubiera enamorado y después me hubiesen obligado a bajar al infierno porque no estabas. Todo era algo inevitable, pero ahora estás conmigo- dijo besando los labios del castaño mientras que este vertía el láudano en ambas copas.

-estoy contigo- susurro Seto mientras brindaban para la eternidad, para luego abrazarse juntos como pensando que así podían borrar las desgracias que les acontecieron.

 _"The Spirits have all but fled judgement_

 _I rot, alone, insane,_

 _Where the forest whispers puce laments for me_

 _From amidst the pine and wreathed wolfsbane_

 _Beyond these walls, wherein condemned_

 _To the gloom of an austere tomb_

 _I pace with feral madness sent_

 _Through the pale beams of a guiltless moon_

 _Who, bereft of necrologies, thus_

 _Commands creation over the earth_

 _Whilst I resign my lips to death_

 _A slow cold kiss that chides rebirth_

 _Though one last wish is bequathed by fate_

 _My beauty shalt wilt, unseen_

 _Save for twin black eyes that shalt come to take_

 _My soul to peace or Hell for company"_

Hasta ahora habían pasado tres días y no se sabía nada acerca de la desaparición de Seto y eso tenía muy preocupado a Atemu, que hablaba con Alister, quien sabe donde estaba ese castaño llorando a lagrimas la pérdida de su hermano o enterarse de cómo murió su hermano.

Cuando estaba hablando con el capitán, llego un soldado.

-capitán tenemos un problema con su majestad Bathory- dijo el soldado de manera rápida.

Alister sonrió –no me digas que ya está pidiendo clemencia – cerro un poco los ojos grises y pensó en como cobrarle el favor de dejar en libertad al rubio.

-no mi señor, hace tres días no recibe comida y no sabemos cómo esta- dijo asustado el soldado, puesto que vio llamas de muerte en los ojos grises del capitán, que salió disparado y ordenado que derribaran la pared de piedra.

-pero Seto ordeno que- replico el sacerdote tratando de hacer caer en cuenta que la iglesia había condenado a Bathory y que él debía quedarse encerrado.

-si muere los bienes pasaran nombre de Vlad Tepes y la jurisdicción nuestra acabaría aquí- Alister estaba enojado viendo como sus soldados con mazos y palas comenzaban a tirar a bajo la pared, cuando el polvo se disipo, Alister fue el primero en entrar junto con Atemu.

-¿Joseph Bathory está bien?- pregunto tapándose la boca con una mano.

Atemu cayo su grito al ver en la cama a los dos jóvenes, allí también se encontraba el sacerdote, dos copas en el suelo y una sonrisa en los labios del otro.

Seto tenía en sus brazos inertes el cuerpo frágil del rubio y lo abrazaba un como protegiéndolo de algún mal, el rubio tenía su cabeza recostada en el fuerte pecho del castaño y con una sonrisa en el pálido rostro por la muerte que les había sobrevivido.

A pesar de suponer que habían muerto hace tres días los cadáveres no olían a descomposición, solo había un olor a sangre y rosas que no podían soportar, Alister vio el papel, que tenía el rubio en las manos y no pudo hacer nada.

Incluso después de muerto Joseph Bathory seguía jugando. Atemu poso su mirada violeta en el cuerpo de su amigo e intento separa los fuertes brazos del cuerpo pequeño, pero fue imposible.

-¿que haremos?- pregunto haciendo la imposición de la cruz en el aire..

-quemarlos a ambos, esta habitación, este maldito palacio hasta los cimientos- sentencio el capitán, ordenando de inmediato la inmolación de los cuerpos.

Mientras ardía esa parte del palacio, Alister se subió a su caballo y leyó de nuevo la nota a puño y letra de Joseph Bathory.

 _"tus ojos azules me llevaron a la demencia,_

 _tus ojos azules me devolvieron la razón,_

 _por siempre juntos, que nuestras almas estén para siempre en las llamas infierno,_

 _Por siempre Tuyo Joey Wheeler"_

-dejo de ser un Bathory a último momento ¿no es verdad? - pronuncio en el aire el capitán y soltó papeleta, dejando que el viento también se la llevara como las cenizas de los dos amantes de ese castillo maldito.

 _ **"My soul to Hell for company"**_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Owari

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Este fic ha sido mi bebe por mucho tiempo, lo escribí en el 2005 en una insana competencia con Kaede. Hoy decidí tomarlo y editarle lo que pensaba era para mejor. Ame este fic, junto con el carnicero maestro son mis bebes, mis creaciones amadas. Bueno más amadas, espero que les haya gustado la edición.

Les quiere

Luna Shinigami


End file.
